


Big Stallion Love

by Bendyfimfiction



Category: My Little Pony, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Comedy, Cross-Posted on FiMFiction.net, F/M, Fetish, FiMFiction, Gangbang, Growth, Large Cock, Multi, Porn, Sex, Size Difference, clopfic, expansion, hyper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28426458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bendyfimfiction/pseuds/Bendyfimfiction
Summary: With reassurance that she won't die during the process, a human woman agrees to have sex with three of the most hung stallions of all ponykind.
Kudos: 5





	Big Stallion Love

A small, petite, long blonde haired, caucasian, young human woman just barely five foot tall, with a pair of modest sized breasts lay naked on a huge, pink love heart shaped bed in a dimly lit room. Standing over the bed were three huge, shire horse sized… if not even bigger stallions. The three stallions were known as Big Macintosh, Thunderlane and Shining Armor.

Shining Armor held a most confident look on his face. Big Macintosh and Thunderlane however were looking very anxious.

“Uhhh… Ah’m not sure if this is goin’ to work.” said Big Mac, eyeing the woman below him with concern.

“Yeah… I mean… can’t we just cuddle Sarah and do some general foreplay with her instead of putting our dicks in her? I don’t think she can take them.” said Thunderlane.

"Guys, this will work, I promise.” said Shining, dismissing their concerns with a nonchalant wave of his hoof.

"Should we at least lick her out first?" inquired Thunderlane.

"No, big boys give it to me raw." said Sarah, looking at him with bedroom eyes.

Big Macintosh gave Sarah a most concerned look. “Sarah, are ya sure ya want to do this? It's not too late to back out.'

"No Big Mac, I want the biggest cocks of all ponykind inside me.” she said with pride.

Big Mac sighed deeply, before reluctantly laying himself down next to her.

Sarah took this as her queue to climb on top of him, resting her small body on his soft and warm furry chest.

Big Mac with utmost gentleness lifted his two front, thick legs, gently cupping one hoof around her waist, the other under her butt, the feel of his hooves were soft and warm to the touch.

Now, with her safely secured, Big Mac leaned down to tenderly press his lips against hers.

At the feel of his huge equine tongue against her teeth she immediately granted him access.

The long and thick muscle came into her mouth. However, despite its massive size difference over hers, he used it to tenderly rub it against her far smaller one, not being domineering in the least.

Sarah moaned in bliss at the taste of him, his warm tongue faintly tasting of apples.

Both woman and stallion moaned together, their tongues gently swirling around in a tender exchange of intimacy.

Down below a sleeping giant stirred between his thick hind legs.

A pair of heavy, literally basketball sized balls flanked his plump sheath. There came a light twitch, before the big red monster that was his cock came out of his sheath.

Slow and steady his cock began to grow, its thick veins pulsing with power as it grew in size.

The other two stallions could only watch in envy as Big Mac's shaft grew past a typical stallion's length and kept going. Their own cocks were indeed massive, but they might as well be tiny when compared to this beast of a cock.

Thunderlane and Shining Armour looked away from Big Mac’s growing cock when they masturbated to not be seen as gay, readying themselves for Sarah. Nonetheless, the two looked down at their own cocks in shame, not even coming close in comparison to Big Mac's gigantic cock.

Big Mac's shaft grew thicker and thicker, longer and longer. A growing dark shadow loomed over the woman, only becoming larger as his shaft assumed greater and greater size.

His heavy, meaty cock finally stopped growing when it was literally twice as thick as his own leg, and was at least twice as long. The other two stallions were a mere thirty inches long or so, and nowhere near as thick.

Sarah looked back, smiling joyfully at the sight of his leviathan of long and thick meat that was his enormous fat horse-cock. Big Mac had the undisputed king of the horse dongs and she couldn't be happier.

"See that? I want that big thing inside me!" she said excitedly, pointing her index finger at the massive horse-cock.

Shining Armour with a flick of his magic from his horn enveloped her body in a magical glow, hoisting her up over the thick tip of Big Mac's giant cock.

Her small vagina had a monster at its gate, only being held back by Shining's magic keeping her from descending onto it.

"Are you ready Sarah?" Big Mac asked, eyeing her with concern.

She simply nodded.

With that Shining released his hold over her and the first inch of Big Mac's massive monster horse-cock slipped inside her, despite the fact his tip was far thicker than her own vagina.

Sarah uttered a loud yelp of pain at the feel of the immense thickness of Big Mac's monstrously large tip entering her small vagina, the great girth and strength of his fat horse-cock easily pushing her walls far apart as it began to go deeper inside her.

Tears fell down her cheeks, while Big Mac gave her a sympathetic look. She cried silently as she agonisingly slowly began to take more and more of his thick, meaty and rock-hard shaft into her. Her vaginal muscles clamped hard upon the massive invader, her tight squeezes slowing her descent a great deal. She felt stretched far beyond any other penis that had ever been inside her.

As his massive horse-cock penetrated her deeper she could feel him move up past her intestines, without feeling absolute agony nor dying during the process.

A massive bulge formed in her torso, growing more and more as his shaft sank into her deeper. Somehow, the woman wasn't a gory mess.

'I'm so glad Shining's spell is working. Otherwise, I think I would be dead right about now." came her thoughts.

Deeper and deeper his shaft sank into her, when the bulge came to her upper chest her vagina seemed to slip into a pocket universe for she could still feel his shaft penetrating her deeper, but no longer being able to see the bulge growing.

Once she had taken enough of his cock that he could reach her, he used both of his front, powerful legs, placing one underneath her backside to ensure her safety, the other on her upper back.

With utmost gentleness he used his powerful hoof to gently massage her back to help ease the pain of her descent onto his giant horse-cock.

Big Mac leaned forward, pressing his lips against hers. She immediately granted him access.

With great passion, yet tenderness he kissed her, his huge tongue gently swirling around her far smaller and weaker human tongue. He didn't care her tears were soaking his face, she was in pain and like a proper gentlestallion he was going to help her. All the while she slowly sank further and further down his super-massive cock

Now with continued kissing and back rubbing from her stallion lover it helped slightly to relieve the pain she was going through.

Several minutes went by, filled with whimpers of pain from her and intimate kissing between the two, along with the odd pleasured moan. Eventually, she reached the medial ring where he was significantly even thicker.

Her vaginal muscles stretched even more to accommodate the thickest section of his member. At this Sarah quickly ended her kiss with Big Mac, pulling her head away from him, before wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her head into his shoulder to muffle her screams.

Big Mac immediately began to affectionately nuzzle her by licking and kissing her neck, while still using one hoof to massage her back, the other under her butt to help support her.

Gradually, her vagina took more and more of the great thickness of his medial ring into her, she kept uttering muffled screams into his neck, while the big gentle giant Big Mac continued to nuzzle her and massage her back.

Eventually, she reached the very bottom, her backside coming to rest on top of his massive balls.

Sarah cried into his shoulder, she could feel every inch of him inside her, her vaginal muscles clamping down hard upon the massive slab of meat deep inside her.

Big Mac was more than happy to wait for her to adjust to his size. Unfortunately, his penis had other plans.

Sarah uttered muffled screams into his shoulder as she could literally feel his shaft rapidly become even thicker and longer inside her.

Her vaginal walls squeezed hard upon his expanding thickness, his shaft pulsing with power inside her, going even further into the pocket universe of her vagina, now stretching beyond her head. The bulge in her torso grew thicker, but so did her body to accommodate the super horse-cock growing inside her.

Big Mac's gigantic cock grew more and more, growing thicker and longer by the second. Until, eventually after about a minute it finally stopped growing, but by that time the growth ended his even more massive cock was at least three times as thick and long than before.

Sarah uttered quiet sniffles into his shoulder, tears falling down her cheeks while she held onto him for dear life, begging for the growth of his cock not to continue. A full five minutes went by, Big Mac's cock seemed to show her mercy with no more growth continuing, allowing her to adjust to his mighty size.

Sarah lifted her head to smile broadly.

"Give it to me, big boys." she said sexfully.

Shining Armour was first on the scene, sanding before her with his thirty inch long if not more so, thick white horse-cock, the massive shaft bobbing in front of her face, begging for attention.

Behind her she could feel Thunderlane's hooves tightly gripping her waist, followed shortly by the thick tip of his massive black cock pressing against her asshole. Big Mac's hooves took hold of her ass, lifting her up by a few inches.

Without further ado Shining pushed forward, the woman before him willingly accepting his big fat cock with great eagerness into her mouth, his great thickness barely fitting into her mouth.

Sarah moaned in bliss at the feel of the massive horse cock in her mouth, with his intoxicating musk filling her nostrils.

Sarah slobbered on the big fat horse-cock in her mouth, slurping loudly and moaning aloud at the wonderful taste of him, using her tongue to lick the underside of his shaft.

She giggled around her mouthful when the stallion uttered quiet neighs, relishing the feel of her soft mouth and tongue worshipping his massive horse-cock.

Behind her, Thunderlane gently pushed his thick tip into her asshole, proceeding from there to slowly push himself deeper and deeper inside her.

Sarah uttered muffled moans around Shining’s thick cock. Soon, she felt the white stallion’s huge cock go down her throat. His big, heavy balls the size of grapefruit came closing in fast.

Thunderlane soon bottomed out, his heavy balls lightly slapping against her backside. Sarah's face then soon made contact with Shining soft, big balls, taking her into a world of darkness with his big balls in her face.

The woman moaned aloud, filled to the brim with three massive horse cocks deep inside her.

The three stallions gave her sometime to adjust before they began. The big white stallion slowly pulled back, bringing his big fat cock's tip back out of her mouth for much needed air, at the same time Thunderlane moved his hips back pulling his shaft back to near the point of exiting her.

Down below Big Mac's thick hind legs tighten together, bracing himself for a hard thrust, and lifting her up by several more inches with his hooves holding her ass.

At nearly the exact same time the three thrust into her. Shining's immense shaft went diving deep down her throat, his heavy balls smacking against her face, Thunderlane's fat cock slammed deep inside her back passage, his hips slapping hard against her ass.

Down below, Big Mac dropped her onto his ridiculously massive cock, accompanying her descent with a mighty thrust upward, his gigantic cock travelling through her womanhood to slam hard against her deepest barrier.

Sarah moaned allowed around her mouthful, all three quickly pulling back to slam into her over and over again with their massive slabs of long and thick horse-cock.

Loud moans, neighs, whinnies and other horse noises filled the room, along with the sounds of flesh slapping against flesh.

Without stop the three stallions slammed into her over and over and again. Sarah slobbered on the tasty, big fat horse-cock grinding back and forth down her throat, his heavy balls slapping against her face each time he bottomed out.

The huge black balls of the big black horse-cock slapped against her ass each time his fat tip drove as deep as it could go into her asshole.

Big Mac repeatedly lifting her up, before dropping her onto his gigantic cock, accompanied with a mighty thrust of his absolutely enormous horse-cock deep into her womanhood, the massive tip slamming hard against her deepest barrier.

Sarah moaned aloud in pure bliss, indescribable pleasure flowing through her body with three massive horse-cocks, of great endurance and size slamming into all her holes without stop. She never been so full in her entire life, crammed with long and thick slabs of fat horse-cocks grinding into her.

She was lost to the world, sucking on Shining’s fat horse-cock going up and down her throat along with his heavy balls slapping against her face each time he bottomed out, the feel of Thunderlane’s long and thick shaft pumping her asshole, topped off with his huge balls slapping against her butt, and Big Mac’s extra large, super horse-cock stretching her vagina far beyond any other cock that had ever been inside her, his giant horse-cock repeatedly thrusting up into her, each time he dropped her onto his super-massive cock.

Their neighs and other horse noises they were making as they repeatedly thrusted into her was music to her ears.

What seemed like forever they thrusted into her body, their massive slabs of meat slamming into her over and over again.

Eventually though, the stallions reached their end, remarkably at the same time.

For one last time, all three stallions slammed their massive cocks as deep as they could go, the three cocks swelling even larger inside her before unleashing gallons of cum into her, the woman uttering muffled screams around the pulsing fat horse-cock down her throat.

Spurt after spurt of creamy stallion spunk shot into her, filling her insides with vast amounts of their essence. Her body began to bloat to accommodate the vast amount of semen inside her.

She look like she had become a morbidly obese blob by the time the three horse-cocks finally stopped releasing into her.

"I had horse-cock." she said weakly, before drifting off to sleep.

“Sarah, you've done a great service for Equestria.” said Princess Cadence shutting off a video camera held in her hooves.

The End


End file.
